


i was hoping you'd come home

by septiceyesweetheart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Light Angst, Other, this is short as heck but hopefully the feelings come across
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiceyesweetheart/pseuds/septiceyesweetheart
Summary: imagine the baseball scene didn't happen therefore sonic and tom didnt mean which means tom and maddie ended up moving to san fran leaving sonic to wonder where they wentsong inspo: ilomilo by billie eilish
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Tom Wachowski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	i was hoping you'd come home

**Author's Note:**

> i got a few "how dare you"s on discord for this

it started because he wasn't at the speed trap. that was really weird because donut lord showed up every day at noon, when the sun was directly above the road. today, he wasn't there. he wasn't there yesterday either.

still, sonic had to get his steps in. okay, he really just wanted to see if donut lord was waiting somewhere else on the road, but it took sonic a few laps to realize he wasn't anywhere to be found. so, where did he go?

he stopped once again at the "welcome to green hills" sign, annoyed. he was supposed to break 350 miles today but _someone_ just had to not be here. how was sonic supposed to know how fast he's going without donut lord's blinker thing?

sonic dashed up the freeway, through the town, and ended up at the house… or, the woods behind the house. he barely caught donut lord's truck driving out into the street, followed by an even bigger truck. okay, so donut lord and pretzel lady are going somewhere for a while. they've done that before.

although, once sonic looked through the window he realized… they don't usually take the furniture and decorations with them when they go on vacation. they don't take their dog either. everything was gone. where did they go?

sonic decided that he could wait. he went about the town like he normally did, and he tried not to get used to donut lord's absence on the freeway. he'll be back soon enough.

a week came and went. sonic found himself sitting under the welcome sign. his ears drooped more with each passing second. _where did he go?_

~

he'll never know why they didn't come home. he'll never know why they left in the first place, and that gave his mind more room to race during the cold nights.

_no more speed trap. i'll never know how fast i'm running ever again. no more speed. i'll never see keanu's beautiful face ever again. no more bending in weird shapes the way pretzel lady did. no more pretzel lady. no more donut lord._

sonic awoke from his sleep with a gasp, and then he was zooming out of his cave. the cold air hit particularly hard tonight, but he didn't care. he ran through the woods, leaving a draft wherever he went. his entire body was lighting up and prickling at every nerve. this feeling in his chest kept getting bigger, like it was drowning him. it was unbearable. 

_did they suddenly hate green hills? is green hills now the worst place in the world? were they forced from their home like i was? issomebodyafterthemtoo? waitaretheydeaddidsomeonekillthemandsellalltheirstuffdidtheyfindoutthatiwasspyingonthemanddecidetoleavewasthisactuallymyfaultwhydidtheyleaveiwantthemtocomehomewhydidtheyleavemeherepleasecomebackwhywhywhywhy-_

**boom!**


End file.
